Certavus
Certavus was a venerated Glatorian tactician and field commander in the Core Wore, who later became the Prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Certavus began his life on Spherus Magna roughly 265,000 years ago. Hailing from the Northern Frost regions of Bota Magna, Certavus witnessed the Dreaming Plague devastate the Iron Tribe in his early career. Trained at an early age, he soon became both a competent tactician and a high-ranking general in the Element Lord of Ice's army. By the time of the Core War, Certavus came to be recognized as one of the foremost combatants and strategists of his era, leading several squadrons of soldiers and ascending to a field commander position over the Ice Tribe. After suffering a Sand Tribe ambush in the later days of the Core War, Certavus and his battalion were drawn into the dunes of Bara Magna to take cover. With their return to Iconox delayed and the other armies taking advantage of the Ice Tribe's absence, Certavus was forced to fight a battle of attrition on several fronts, eventually warding off the armies of Vastus, Tarix, and Malum and reclaiming the land, a confrontation that ended with Certavus planting two arrows in Tarix's shoulder and ordering him to retreat with his forces at the cost of his dignity. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability due to increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a global shockwave known as The Shattering was triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling two large chunks of the planet away from the surface and into upper orbit. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Certavus was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna. Prime Glatorian Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his troops, Certavus was one of several Field Commanders who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. Working closely with Vastus and Tarix, Certavus was known to have been instrumental in negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Iconox unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Certavus was known to have established himself as the Ice Tribe's Prime Glatorian champion. Taking it upon himself to train a new generation of Glatorian warriors, Certavus was known to have offered his tutelage to Gelu whilst simultaneously commencing formal combat training for Vastus, the Prime Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe who had lost his edge after an accident in the final days of the Core War. As his two students gained greater prominence in the arena, Certavus offered tuition to Glatorian from all tribes of Bara Magna in the hopes of encouraging cooperation between the villages. Over the course of his later career, Certavus routinely participated in the annual Great Tournament, hosted at Atero Arena. On more than one occasion he was known to have won the Great Tournament and earned the title of Champion, enabling him to charge a higher bounty for his services and stake a larger claim over any winnings. After a long life spent in combat, Certavus came to feel the strain of fatigue begin to weigh heavily upon his body in his later years. During this time, he recorded his immense tactical knowledge in the Book of Certavus and hid it in an abandoned arena in the Wastelands, hoping for it to one day be found by a Glatorian worthy of following in his footsteps. Succumbing to the forces of nature, Certavus eventually passed away and was buried in the outskirts of Iconox. Following his death, Strakk was controversially elected as his successor, inheriting the mantle of Prime Glatorian. Abilities and Traits Firmly established as one of Spherus Magna's foremost tacticians, Certavus proved himself a reputable and honorable combatant, widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet in his prime. His physical prowess and calculating ingenuity made him an incredibly dangerous field commander throughout the duration of the Core War. In combat situations, he often utilized cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmanoeuvre many of his fellow Glatorian. In the years since his death, Certavus' strategic innovations have remained unrivaled. Throughout his life, Certavus proved himself an expert marksman, skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and Thornax Launchers. He was known to have honed such skills since the earliest days of his training, eventually gaining proficiency over a variety of weapons and combat forms. Arsenal Mounted on the tip of his Sword, Certavus was also equipped with a rudimentary Thornax Launcher. During the Core War, Certavus was also known to short a bow and arrow, employing an Ice Tribe Agori to carry his quiver. Trivia *Certavus was originally designed by BZP Member Brickeens and submitted into the BS01 Certavus Contest, where it eventually emerged the victor and was accepted as Certavus' canon form. Appearances *''Decadence'' - First Appearance *''The Secret of Certavus'' - Mentioned *''The Exile's Tale'' - Mentioned Category:Glatorian Category:Prime Glatorian Category:Bara Magna Category:Ice Tribe Category:Ice